


【福华】猝不及防

by Pheno_kion00



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheno_kion00/pseuds/Pheno_kion00
Summary: OOC属于我。大约就是愚人节梗，虽然还没到。第一次用AO3。





	【福华】猝不及防

**Author's Note:**

> OOC属于我。  
> 大约就是愚人节梗，虽然还没到。  
> 第一次用AO3。

“所以说、你要搬家？离开贝克街？”这一切都来得太快，Sherlock反应不过来。

侦探沉静如水的天蓝色眼眸连撇都不撇，只是嘴唇被粗鲁地抿了一下，手上的化学论文一点也不有趣。好在John没有用他愚蠢的笑声来回答他，对方只是点点头。“跟Sa...，Sandy、Sunny？谁？”喔，并不是他很在意。只是他不喜欢医生一天到晚都跑去约会，现在竟然还要要离开贝克街！Mrs. Hudson要怎么办、她肯定会很悲伤的。但这些都只是借口。“不、Sherlock，Sarah。况且，她早就和我分开—”“是甩了你，显然地。”Sherl调侃道。“是是、大侦探。演绎的非常好，总算恢复记忆了哼？”John矮小的身躯倚靠在他的沙发椅扶手上，一身休闲装、套头毛衣加上牛仔裤。『怪谁呢？』他这么想，并朝身旁的人儿投去一个含冤的眼神。军医低下小脑袋，敲敲他的手机键盘。今天是四月一日，只是一个小小的玩笑。

Sherlock不悦的继续读着他不在意的无趣论文，为什么John要骗他？他看得出来的。因为啊、小军医灰蓝地眼睛一直往手机瞄日历，手指卷成一团明显的紧张，而且不管怎么说、John都不会离开贝克街，离开他。“四月一日。”他小声呢喃着，John没有听见。这是什么日子来着？思维殿堂里头没有，似乎又是一个不重要的事情吧，John惹出来的无趣节日。他在沙发上翻身，嚷嚷着要医生沏茶去。

当军医端上暖呼呼的茶时，Sherlock滚下沙发开始他的炫技过程。他啜了一口茶。“你一派轻松的神情和漂移地眼神透露出这是劣质的骗局。没有整理好的行李、没有找房子的压力及繁忙，我看你这个月除了卖场跟办案哪儿都没去、”他抿抿嘴，咕哝着。“还有约会。”“邋遢的穿着显示出你不打算离开。况且，诊所的临时工作辞了、没什么收入，何能在这里找到一间舒适干净的出租屋呢？最后，”他顿了下来。John在合适、陷下的沙发椅坐稳，手上拿着今日早报，反着。头抬也不抬，手指烦躁地反覆摩擦，偶尔微微瞄向侦探。“最后？”Sherlock清清嗓子。“你不会离开我的。”

 

“你这个过度聪明、不知趣的卷毛自大狂！”  
“是高功能反社会人格！”


End file.
